


Beginings

by Wireless_Tstorm



Series: The Numan Family [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Before the Events of the Game, Gen, Hunter - Freeform, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), The Last City, Titan, Vanguard - Freeform, Warlock - Freeform, tower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wireless_Tstorm/pseuds/Wireless_Tstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An introduction into the life of the Numan family, with a large focus on the oldest child Zethes. It follows his recruitment into the gaurdians and breifly covers his early childhood and siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginings

In a time, eons away from now, the world is filled with light. Light that was given to us by a being known as, the Traveler. This Traveler came to us from outside the range of our satellites, from black space.

When the Traveler arrived on earth, it was like a ray of hope to us all. For the next few thousand years humanity went through a golden age. There was no war, no famine, all diseases were cured and the average life span tripled. But the golden age of humanity came to a crashing end when the darkness came.

First it was the Vex, appearing from out of thin air on the colonized planets of Venus and Mars. Soon after their appearance on Venus, the entire planet started being turned into a Vex machine. Then it was the warships of the Hive and Cabal. The hive and their prince landing on the moon ravaging it to shreds, leaving it almost ripped in half. The Cabal firing squads cleared out the now buried cities of mars, executing humans that weren’t killed in the many firefights and skirmishes. As this was happening the fallen slipped through our defenses and devastated earth cities and when the hive set their eyes on earth they both pushed back to near extinction levels.

During this time, many humans tried to escape earth to flee toward the outer reaches of the travelers light. Most of the ships didn’t make it, but those that did found refuge in the asteroid belt. After centuries of habitation in between the darkness and the light, the people of the belt changed, mutated, into a new species, the awoken. These awoken still had their human frame, but their features had been altered by the darkness. The skin of the awoken glows, and can fluctuate between purple and light blue.

Centuries after these events Trans passing, during what is referred to as the age of the city, born among the awoken, was a boy. His name was, Jefrith Numen. His skin was a light blue, like the earth sky on a clear day. This boy grew to be a respectable politician. The newly appointed monarchy of the age sought to strengthen the relationship between the awoken and the humans, so they sent the blue man and his new wife to earth, as friendship ambassadors.

Sometime after their settlement in the last remaining city on earth, the couple started having children. The first was named Zethes. He was born with lightish blue hue to his skin, with white hair and white eyes, like his father. His younger sibling Hyprion was born 4 years later, with similar traits except his are shone a bright neon sky blue, from his mother. And the youngest sibling of the three, born six years after the first was born same as the eldest of them, white eyes and hair, but she had the darker hue of blue that her mother had. Her name was Aileen.

When they were old enough they each entered regular schools with human children. They came under some discrimination from the other children. Zethes always protected his siblings from their bullies at school, and often came home battered and bruised, covered in dirt from fighting them off. But as time went on, the children changed. Zethes started wandering the city more, wandering into areas he was not supposed to, and striking his enemies from the shadows when he could. Hyprion became fascinated with books and studying in general. He was the largest target for a certain child who found it funny to tease him about his skin and attitude towards school. This child did not stay a problem long, for Aileen ended his bullying with strong words and strong stature. She became his primary guardian on the walks home from school.

Since Zethes was little he was fascinated with the outside of the city, the various dead zones of earth. When he entered high school he joined a club that studied the geography of the outside of the city in great detail. He studied the various dead zones throughout earth’s seven continents, the planets that were under human control up until the age of darkness, when all was lost. He was especially intrigued by Venus. He found its fauna and environment fascinating. He also found the vex enthralling. He often tried to find information on the Vex, but not much was available for civilians. But he knew that the Vex are there in droves.

Halfway through his second year of high school he was discovered by a ghost that said it had been searching for him for a long time, that it was the will of the traveler that Zethes become a guardian. His parents were against it at first, but upon a conversation with the reigning queen, they decided that it would solidify the relationship between the Awoken and the city.

So Zethes packed a couple bags, and headed to the nearest guardian transport station. His family walked him all the way there, trying to act happy for him, but inside they were all holding back tears. When they arrived at the station, there were a few groups of people there, seeing family members off as they go to join the guardians. They were all choking back tears, especially the mothers.

He hugged his family and said his goodbyes, and began walking towards a Guardian VTOL. As he went, he observed the craft. It was a dark black with red stripes down the sides, with the vanguard mark on the side. Halfway to it, he turned, and could hear his mother crying her heart out, scared to death of his future, and his father consoling her, telling her that he was a tough lad, that he’d, “Be okay.” As Zethes boarded the transport, he looked back and gave a final wave to his family, then he disappeared into the ship.

 His family watched as the ship rose, and lifted off the ground, a great gust of wind stirring and causing their clothes to rustle. Zethes could see them through an opening in the back of the guardian VTOL. He watched until they were no longer visible. For the rest of the trip he wondered if it was best to become a guardian. He knew it was good for the city, in which he was born in, and the Reef, in which his people and parents are from. A part of him wants to go and become a guardian, and defend his home and his people, to leave the city and explore the outside of its titanic walls, but another part of him wants to stay, to be with his family. To stay and help his siblings through school. To find a place in the city.

As he pondered this, the ship closed in on the tower and landed in the vast hangar bay. As he exited the vehicle he observed the hanger, and its contents. There were many ships in there, and the Guardian that was guiding him and the others that rode in the ship, said that each ship belonged to a guardian that was currently in the tower. After she said this a jump ship flew in and landed on one of the many elevator pads. She instructed the prospect guardians that the ships were kept in a larger bay deeper inside the tower. 

As they exited the hanger bay, the walked into a courtyard area.

“Later today this is where you’ll be briefed by commander Prindel, so remember your way here.” The Guardian guide said to the group of new recruits.

While they were walking through the courtyard, there was a view of the traveler, and of the city. As he looked at it, in the fading evening, sun, with its ranging bright and dark oranges and reds. Zethes broke away from the group to get a better look. As he reached the rail he fixed his eyes on the traveler. He looked around it, noticing the clouds all frayed and spread out as they reflected the sun’s rays to the ground. He then focused on the city, the light of the sun seeming to shine from it. the turbulence of his mind begin to quiet as he observed the skyline, he now felt even more so that he wanted to defend this beautiful and peaceful place from those who would seek to bring it down. He had made up his mind to become a guardian, and was determined to make it happen.

As he came to this conclusion he turned and jogged to quickly catch up to the line of prospects that were heading away. They was escorted in a group of other hopefuls and placed in a room with another prospect guardian, who at the time was not present or had not been assigned, but the ghost assured him that there would be another. It was a small, yet room with a window looking out toward the city, and a single light in the celling. There was a bed on each side of the window, each was the same color as the rest of the room, a steely-grey.

“It’s a rather boring room to be in” Zethes said to his ghost

“Yup, but don’t worry too much, you won’t be here long. After your classing test you’ll be moved to a different part of the tower.” It replied

“Will it be the same as this room?”

“It will be at first. But the officers aren’t awful, you can make your space your own once you classed.”

“Thank goodness. I was worried for a moment that I was going to live in the three whole shades of grey that consume this room.” He said, his brows raised and with a sigh of relief.

 He didn’t meet his roommate right away as he was directed to the courtyard of the tower, by his ghost, to receive the “prospects message” from the tower commander.

As he entered the courtyard he saw a slew of people his age, all prospecting guardians. There was every sort of person there, from every race that’s friendly to each other. Humans, the oldest of the races, and Exos, the self-aware machines that were created by humans for an unknown purpose, but there were few awoken in the Tower. Before Zethes could explore any more, a large woman at the top of the courtyard stairs beaconed for the crowd’s attention. She was a human woman, with a

“Prospects, your attention!” she demanded, the crowd turning to face her.

“Prospects my name is Prindel, I am your new commander. As the title says I’m the commander of all this towers forces. I am also the titan vanguard for this tower. That goes for every class of guardian, titan, hunter, and warlock. After I’m through speaking to you, you will begin your classing tests. These tests include, long range target engagement, endurance testing, strength testing and light potency testing. You will also attend regular lessons of tactics training, weapons training, and classes concerning the history of the guardians and of the traveler, its light, and the darkness that is ever-present at our doorstep. Not every one of you will make the cut for active duty Guardians, but that doesn’t mean that the tower has no use for you. Those that don’t make it and wish to stay are welcome too. But the jobs that are required of you are less the glorifying. As for placements, you, should you pass the tests will be placed in one of three classes. A Titan, like myself, a hunter like Vehar here to my left, or a warlock like Samsara, to my right. I wish you all good placements guardians. And may the light illuminate all of your paths.”

As she ended her speech she stepped away from the crowd, and the hunter vanguard stepped up to speak. He was an awoken like Zethes. Though his skin has a more purple sheen to it.

“Alright rookies! Go to your dorms and wait till you hear your name on the loud speaker. At that point you’ll be placed in a group with either commander Prindel, Vanguard Warlock Samsara, or myself. Dismissed!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my first chapter, i do plan to make it a series,with many chapters on all members of the Numan family and the vanguard. hopfully the chapters will be longer than this one! Please leave a comment to let me know what you thought of it, and may the Traviler always light your paths guardians!


End file.
